mythdrannorfandomcom-20200214-history
Aranewyn
Aranewyn Real Name:Known As: Aranewyn IC Information Current Age: 131 Attitude: She is quiet, and has an innocent look, remembering someone who never seen much of the world. She is agitated, and glares curiously to everyone, looking away when noticed, to be discrete. When gazed at, she tends to look back directly on their eyes, or get nervous avoiding the gaze. She watches carefully everything that happens around, being very aware of the surrounding enviroment. When you look at her, you see a pure person, but who is always on guard, waiting for hostile action to happen. Her gaze gives the sensation she can see all your weaknesses, and the bad things you did making you feel somewhat evil. That can lead people away. She, never got used. Appearance: Long brown long hair, and turquoise colored eyes. She have metallic hairpins adorning her hair, and uses chains, bracelets, necklaces and other jewelry. Average in stature for an elf, and a slender, but strong figure, builds up her image. Her skin perfectly homogeneus, and soft like silk. The wings are strong as they need to be, keeping a delicate appearance. Small feathers covers all of its extension, and posses a dark brown color in the top near the bones, and get lighter they reach the inferior parts. Appearance, Part II (Equipment worn): The clothing is made with silk, or expensive materials, and an elvish style. She have a belt, with many pouchs, and bags, to hold varied equipment, and carries a staff. Character's Religious Dogma: She follows Aerdrie Faenya, without being a fanatic. She believes in protection, to uphold beauty, and purity of magical Faeric creatures, and anyone who is pure in the world. For this reason, she respects much the faith in Sune Firehair, and of Hanali Celanil. Bad experiences with the human race in her past, motivated her to be in this path. Common Statistics Race: Elf(Avariel) Height: 5'5'' Weight: 112 lbs Skin Tone: Homogeneus white. Skin Texture: Soft and smooth like silk. Eyes: Turquoise blue. Hair: Light brown. Left Handed or Right Handed: Right handed. Favored Weapons: Longswords, shortswords, rapiers, and bows. Accent: She speaks common and elven without accent, like a native speaker. Her Auran has a strong pull towards the common tongue. Commonly spoken languages: Elven, Common, Auran, Celestial. Recognizable Features: Her big wings distinguish her for sure. Relatives: Her relatives are dead, or hidden. She doesn't know anything about them. The only information is the tragedy that lead the Avariel city be abandoned, and which lead her to need to live beside humans. Backstory: She lived in her youth with Avariels, and the only thing left are some beautiful memories, of a nice and happy place at the Dragonspine mountains. She was found by humans, and lived with them in a small village. Many peasants there helped together to take care of her, each one providing what they could, but she found shelter in the house of a wizard who was interested in her exotic nature. Interactions with peasants were mainly by curiosity, or need, than anything else. She didn't have close friends. Possessing interest in magic, finding it a beautiful and refined art, she started to study it with her friend wizard, which become a tutor, though he didn't really showed excitement with that, and never encouraged her to learn. The trouble, and impatience for the studies, lead her to focus on sorcery, which she had talent. Many bullies in her childhood, laugh and make heavy jokes on her appearance, giving a big challenge in life, having to withstand much suffering which created traumas, making she afraid, and isolated. Getting a bad impression on people, her intense emotional nature made she face opposition without mercy with an unbreakable sense of justice. This never lead her somewhere, but made she feel protected. The need to do something out of life, and the lack of a good future living in a small village, made she follow her own path. She felt very unprepared for it, and afraid, specially because of many frustrations with people. The biggest trouble, was that she never had any kind of power. Until now, all she did is supporting the suffering of being a wonderful creature, whose beauty was not been seen, instead, feeling rejected for people of the town. Her first trip was to Elventree, it was the more "amiable" city she could think of. She is cautious, and considers important simple decisions like this. Hearing about the evil place that the Moonsea is, makes she decides to avoid it. Her friend wizard helped in disguising her wings, when entering the city. In Elventree, she looked for the Sunite temple, hoping to find in beauty the motivation needed to show her face for life. Upholding beauty became a goal, since she had to hide it in the past. Now, she needed to show it. Served in the temple for some years, and sworn allegiance to Sune, becoming a priestess. She hopes now to be ready to face the world, and prove she has the necessary might to be herself. Ability Scores Strength (10): She is not strong, but acts with determination. Dexterity (18): Exibits the grace, and quickness of the Avariel. Very aware of everything, and ready for action reacting to every stimulus. '' '''Constitution (12):' Willpower, and determination to act without mercy, but a delicate body. Intelligence (16): A passion for elevated metaphysical ideas, and magic developed well her ability for abstractive thought. Her caution dealing with people, and attention to their intentions made she clever. Wisdom (16): Her mind is prepared to deal with intense emotions, be they destructive or not. You can't make she believe in something if she doesn't want. Charisma (16): Imponence, and a inspiring aura make up her character. She has determination to get over opposition. Goals Her life made she need to be strong, having to hide her majestic nature, accepting to live as someone who doesn't fit. For this reason, her goal is to show beauty, and grace, freely, and without a problem, like a sun able to maintain its glow. She wants to do having authority over the situation, by developing might. (OOC) Information Time spent in Myth Drannor: (use PC creation date) Playing Status: Active. Regional Feats (Concept Related): Current Character Level: 3 Current Character Alignment: Chaotic Good. Perfect Alignment Title: Rebel. Category:PC